Teaching Me To Fly
by xXACCEBXx
Summary: Sequel to Goodbye Lilly? Oliver and Lilly are finally together, but all is not seamless. Now that Lilly has chosen to live with her dad, she has to adjust to life in a bachelor pad. And what is happening between Scott and Miley? LOLIVER and MileyxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel to 'Goodbye Lilly?'**

**The title is taken from the song 'How it Feels (To Be With You)' by eleventyseven. It's kind of like my LOLIVER theme song.**

**I can already tell you that this chapter is shorter than usual, but that's because I had to cut off where I did for a reason. You'll see.**

**Well, I hope you like it. If you do, please review! Hey, I just rhymed. Alright, I'm done. Just read the story.**

Oliver and Lilly went out to lunch after a long explanation to the Oken's on why they had found Oliver and Lilly in bed that morning, together. The fact she was wearing his clothes did not help their predicament. As parents do, they got the wrong idea.

They had just escaped a very long and embarrassing 'Protection' talk and were now headed to McDonalds.

Oliver went in to order the food while Lilly stayed outside to call her dad. She followed his in a few minutes later. He was already finished with a Big Mac and was starting on another when she sat down. She shook her head, but smiled.

"Oliver, you are a human waste disposal."

"Why thank you…" she rolled her eyes "Oh come on, you know you love it."

"Sadly, I do", she said as she unwrapped her cheeseburger.

"So, did you talk to your dad?"

"Oliver, don't chew with your mouth open."

"Yes, mother", he said. He swallowed and started to take smaller bites. "But seriously, did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, he's not going to be home tonight, but he said that there's an extra key under the mat. He has some gallery opening or something, but he said he's happy to have me."

"Too bad", he said, almost finished with his second Big Mac.

She glared at him, "What? Would you rather I was homeless?"

"No! I was kind of hoping for another sleepover…"

"Oliver, we haven't even been dating for twenty four hours. I don't think that constitutes third date status. And you know how I stand on pre-marital…things."

"No, Lilly, that is so not what I meant!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant…It was kind of nice waking up with you in my arms."

She stared at him for a few moments.

"What, do I have special sauce on my face or something?" he started wiping at his face, but she took his hand.

"No, well, yes, but that's not why I was staring. I never knew you could say something so sweet."

They stared into each other's eyes before Oliver started tot motion towards his face.

"So, where is this sauce you speak of?"

"Right here", she said before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

They both smiled and Oliver whispered, "Can we get out of here? Ronald is starting to scare me."

She laughed and his heart leaped at the sound.

They got up and threw out their trash before climbing into the jeep.

"So, where do you want to go?" Oliver said over the wind that was blowing past them.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"How about Disneyland?"

"Oliver, we're not going to Disneyland."

"But I want to get my picture taken with Mickey!"

"Oliver, I personally have four pictures of you and Mickey Mouse."

"Yeah, but not with a red hat on!" he said, grabbing a baseball hat from behind his seat.

"Oliver, get it through your thick skull. We. Are. Not. Going. To. Disney. Land."

"Well, excuse me Lillian, but aren't I the one at the wheel?"

"Oliver, I will break up with you if you even start heading in the direction of Disneyland."

"You will not."

"Try me."

He looked at her, trying to figure out if she was bluffing.

"The mall it is."

She smiled because she had won. And she got to go shoe shopping.

* * *

"Oliver, does this make me look fat?"

"And so it begins…" he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"No Lilly, you look beautiful as always."

"Aw, how sweet! But really, how do I look?"

"Fantastic, gorgeous, breathtaking…"

"Oliver…" he had now moved to stand in front of her.

"Lilly, you would look beautiful in a burlap sack…" he look at the price tag hanging from the dress "…which would be a hell of a lot cheaper."

She smiled as he ran one hand along her waist.

"You wanna go get a smoothie?"

His eyes lit up, "Really?"

"Really", he gave her a quick kiss before dragging her toward the food court.

"Oliver!" he stopped and looked at her. "I need to change!"

"Oh, right", he said before sitting down where he was before and tapping his foot in annoyance. He was very impatient when it came to food.

When she emerged from the dressing room, he jumped up and pulled her all the way to the food court.

She sat down at a table while he went to get food.

She looked at the time and saw that it was after five. She should probably be at her dad's by seven, so she could clean up some of the debris she was used to from when she visited her dad. Actually, it had been almost four years since she'd been to her dad's apartment. Usually he came over to see her at her mom's.

Oliver came back to the table with a full tray of food. She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I said a smoothie; one smoothie."

He handed her a smoothie before sitting down and digging into four tacos, a hamburger, and a large fry. She shook her head and started stealing fries from him.

"Get your own!"

"Oliver, we're dating now. Rule #47: You must share your food."

"Sorry, I forgot. Wait, there are 47 rules?"

"No", he calmed down for a moment. "There are 63, and you will learn every single one."

"Becca never told me about any rules."

"Rule #18: You do not bring up ex's"

"Sorry! Oh, this is going to be so much fun."

He sighed and she patted his hand.

"Deal with it."

They, well, Oliver fished eating and they left to take Lilly to her dad's. The entire time they rode with Oliver's hand on Lilly's knee, both were smiling.

He took her up to her room and kissed her goodbye, making sure she got in safely before he left. She waved at him out the window before throwing her stuff and herself onto the sofa.

She turned on the TV and was watching the latest episode of Zombie High when she heard a knock at the door.

She got up to answer it. Whoever it was, they were now pounding on the wood like a maniac.

"Dad! Wake up! I forgot my key and the one under the mat is gone. Please just let me in."

"Who the hell are you and why are you pounding on my dad's door?" she said. She picked up a hockey stick near the door, ready to defend herself, and opened the door.

In front of her stood a guy who couldn't have been more than two years older than her. He had dirty blonde hair and piercing blue eyes like hers. He was smiling at some joke that was unknown to her.

"Lilly!" he said before hugging her. She froze in shock.

He pulled away and looked at her shocked face.

"You don't know who I am, do you?"

She shook her head, which was all she could manage at the moment.

He held out his hand, "It's good to meet you Lilly. I'm Jeremy. I'm your brother."

And for the first time in her life, Lillian Rose Truscott fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update but I was out of town.**

**Sorry, but I would rather be in Hawaii than at my computer any day. If you ever get the chance, you should go. It's the most beautiful place I've ever been, seriously. Then again, anything is better than a Michigan 'spring'.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this. Oh, and if you need help picturing Jeremy, go on YouTube and look up 'Celtic Thunder'. You'll know the guy I'm talking about. I heart Keith Harkin!**

**Well anyway, please review, and I'll update as soon as I can. If you need a soundtrack, I was listening to Celtic Thunder, Stellar Kart, and the Lilo and Stitch soundtrack. Yeah, weird, I know.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Hannah Montana! You silly readers… (Ah! Joe Jonas!)**

* * *

Lilly slowly opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She looked over to an armchair where a guy was watching her, obviously just thinking, waiting for her to come to. In the dim light, he must not have been able to see her small movements. She was fully aware now that this was the man who claimed to be her brother.

"Jeremy?" he came out of his trance and smiled.

"Oh good, you're alive."

She sat up and motioned to him to sit next to her. He came toward her and turned on a few lamps on the way. He sat down and started staring at her. She couldn't help but to do the same.

"If you weren't older than me, we could be twins", she said, still in wonder from the revelation that she had a brother.

"I guess we both look like dad", he said, shaking his head at the resemblance.

"Can I ask you something?" she said, pulling at one of the strings on the old couch.

"Yeah"

"Why haven't ever met you before?"

"Actually, you have, sort of…"

"What is sort of?"

"Well, your mom never really knew about me. When she found out…let's just say that I'm the reason dad has been divorced twice. Right after you were born, dad took me to see you. I don't remember very much, I was only two and a half, but according to dad, your mom was still out of it so he snuck me in. Then, when I was seven, after they got divorced, he tried to take me by your mom's. It didn't go too well."

Out of the recesses of her mind, Lilly thought she remembered the incident he was talking about.

_Lilly was swinging on the swing set in her backyard. She didn't have a care in the world. Very few five year olds do._

_She looked up from her shoes to study the scene on the curb. Her daddy and mommy were yelling at each other, but that wasn't new. What was new was the little boy standing behind her father._

_He was staring at her in amazement. She looked behind her to see if there was something interesting. There wasn't and she looked back toward the little boy. He had platinum blonde hair and striking blue eyes like hers. As a five-year-old, she didn't see the connection._

_She waved at him and he smiled and waved back._

_Heather Truscott stopped mid-sentence as she looked between them._

"_Evan, look what you're doing! This is not the time or the place! Leave or I'm calling the cops!"_

_Her dad shook his head in defeat._

"_I have to take him back to him mom's anyway. Come on Jem."_

_The boy climbed into the back of her dad's car. He waved out the window as they drove away, then her mother made her go in the house._

"Remember now?" he said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. So, quick refresher, I have a nineteen-year-old brother, who I haven't seen since I was five, and neither of my parents thought to mention this at any time in the seventeen years I've been alive?"

"Um, I guess not?" Jeremy said awkwardly.

"It's like my life has been a lie."

"Not really. Just the part that thought you were an only child."

"Wow, that's still comforting isn't it? What did they not trust me?"

"Well, by the way dad tells it, it was pretty much your mom. She made the ultimatum that if you found out about me, dad couldn't see you again. Honestly, I don't think he would have risked anything for that."

"My mom is really a bitch, isn't she?"

"Hey, don't say that."

"Why, she is."

"Maybe, but one day you'll regret it."

"You know I didn't always live with my dad. My mom died when I was 14. Brain tumor."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's been dad and me for almost five years now. It's okay, it's just, sometimes I act more like an adult than he does, you know?" Like tonight!"

"What? I thought he was at a gallery opening?"

Jeremy shook his head, "I wish. He hasn't sold a painting in months. Right now he's down at Billy's."

"Billy's?"

"The bar down the street. Every once in a while he picks up some girl and brings her back here. Sometimes he just makes me so…" he pounded his fist into the table next to him and knocked over a lamp. The light bulb shattered and Lilly got up to clean it up.

"I'm sorry Lillz. Do you mind if I call you that? By the way, you can call me Jem. Dad has since I was younger."

"It's from 'To Kill a Mockingbird' right?"

"Yeah, you've read it?"

"I had to. My middle name is Scout. I knew there had to be a theme there." **A/N: Yes, I had the nerve to change her middle name**

"Way to be successful in changing the subject", they both smiled. "So what school do you go to?"

"Sister Mary Catherine's School for Girls"

"Seriously?"

"No, Malibu Beach High School. I actually had you going for a second there. School for Girls…do I look like I could attend a school for girls? I'm not exactly Malibu Barbie."

"That's not a bad thing. Too much plastic anyway."

She giggled and put her feet in his lap to bug him.

"Do you still go to school?"

"Yeah, no thanks to dad. I'm putting myself through Community College by working at the mall."

"Really, that sucks. What are you majoring in?"

"Journalism. Dad wanted me to be an artist like him, but I think we both know how well that worked out for him. I don't really care what he thinks anyway."

"I never knew he was this bad. Where have I been?"

"At your mom's", he pushed her feet off his lap, "Why aren't you still there? Dad wouldn't tell me."

"Well, my mom had me move to Finland, but I had to come back. There was this guy…"

"…and he was just so hot!"

"Shut up. Well he was, but that's beside the point. He waited for me to get all the way to Finland then told me he loved me."

"Aw, I'm a hopeless romantic. What did you do?"

"I came back, told him I loved him, and now we're together."

"What's this guy's name?"

"Oliver"

"Do you really love him?"

"Yeah, I think I really do", a blush started to form along her cheeks. "But lets not make this about me. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well there's this girl at work, but we're not, well, she doesn't…"

"What's her name?"

"Emily, but, she doesn't…"

"Aww…Jemily"

He scowled at her, but she smiled.

"She can't not like you. I've only known you for like two hours and even I can tell that you're like the sweetest guy in the world, well, next to Oliver of course."

"I have got to meet this Oliver guy!"

"We'll probably be hanging out after school. You can hang with us if you want."

"Sounds like fun, but I have to work then I have a class at 6."

"Well, I get out of school at 2:10. Oliver and I can hang at the mall. Where do you work?"

"Ugh, it's horrible."

"What? It can't be that bad."

"It is."

"Jem, where do you work?"

"Hflmers…" he mumbled.

"Um, can you repeat that? I'm afraid I don't speak whale."

He laughed then repeated, "Hollister, I work at Hollister."

"Oh my Jonas! That is embarrassing!" she started to laugh uncontrollably. **A/N: Now you all know how I feel about Hollister, yes really**

"You laugh, but it smells good in there. Like, amazing!"

"Oh man, there is this video you need to see…Joe Jonas…HilARious!!"

"Um, okay…are you hyper?"

"No I'm tired…nite!" She closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

"O-kay then…I'll set the alarm for six I guess." He covered her with a blanket and kissed her forehead before going to the futon in the corner that was presumably his bed.

* * *

Oliver drove Lilly to school that morning. She decided not to mention anything about Jem until after school.

The day was fairly uneventful, considering the fact she'd moved back from Europe and was now dating her best friend.

She was surprised that people were more shocked about her coming back than her dating Oliver, but then again, they weren't the most important new couple.

Scott and Miley had officially been dating for two days and the whole school had found out. Amber and Ashley were both green with envy. Ashley almost fainted when Scott kissed Miley at her locker. Amber just shook her head and dragged the other girl away.

Oliver had complained about having to go to the mall two days in a row, but he gave in when she did her puppy dog pout. Now she was dragging him toward Hollister. He was complaining the whole time because neither of them shopped at Hollister, they were pretty ant-Hollister people.

"Why the hell are we going to Hollister? What happened to you in Finland? Did they turn you into an Aberzombie or something? Ugh, Lilly! Atleast let me get a corn dog or something!"

She stopped pulling him and rolled her eyes.

"One corn dog?"

"Yes"

"Okay Ollie, repeat after me: 'I will get ONE corn dog and then immediately meet my girlfriend at Hollister, whether I like it or not!'"

"I will get ONE corn dog and then immediately meet my girlfriend at Hollister, whether I like it or not…Can I eat now?"

"Go on, meet me in there. 'kay?"

"Yes honey…"

"Aww…"

He rolled his eyes as he walked away while she walked toward the front of the store. Jem was changing the clothes on the mannequins in the front window.

Slowly, Lilly walked around to look at the rack. She came to realize why she had never and would never shop there.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around to see Jem standing there with a shocked look on his face. She had probably hit him with her hair when she spun around.

"Why do people do that?! I don't react well when people come out of nowhere! Grr!"

"Sorry…I guess…"

"Ugh, it's okay. Just…don't DO that!"

"I'll try not to", he hugged her and kissed her cheek. "So, where's Oliver?"?

"Right here…" Jem spun aroung to meet Oliver's fist. "You son of a bitch!"

Jem doubled over and held his face in his hands.

"Oliver! What the hell?!" Lilly screamed.

"He kissed you!"

"Yeah, he's my brother, he's allowed!"

"Your what?"

"Um, well, Jem, this is my boyfriend, Oliver. Oliver, this is my brother, Jem."

* * *

Jem held an ice pack to his injured eye while they were still trying to get the concept through his thick skull.

"So, you're his sister?"

"Yes", Lilly answered.

"And you're her brother?"

"For the 63rd time, yes, I'm Lilly's brother."

"Well, we don't need to get pissy!"

"I'm sorry. I just got sucker punched by an idiot, maybe I should be a little nicer", he turned to Lilly. "You sure know how to pick 'em, don't you?"

"Yeah, well…"

"Well, excuse me! I resent that…"

Lilly just rolled her eyes and continued flipping through Tiger Beat. **A/N: Yep, just appeared out of thin air. Deal with it**


End file.
